Acceptance
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Can Rose accept both a new father and a new Doctor after the events on Bad Wolf Bay? Post-Journey's End, Parallel world. Featuring Rose, Pete Tyler, and the Human Doctor.


**Okay first of all, for those reading my story "Letters" I apologize IMMENSELY for the lack of updates, but FF really hates me right now, and is not sending me any emails for story alerts, reviews, messages etc, so I didn't want to deal with Letters until it's all sorted(is this happening to anybody else?). Meanwhile, some cute little Rose/10.5 fluff. My first try actually! Not my favorite pairing(I would've preferred if Rose stayed with the real Doctor, but that's another story ;D), but at least the clone Doctor and Rose have each other!**

**Summary: Can Rose accept both a new father and a new Doctor? Post-Journey's End, Parallel world.  
**

**A/N: I actually wrote this with Pete Tyler in mind(with his relation to Jackie and Rose), but some how it ended up being 10.5/Rose completely. Wonder how that happened... ;)  
**

**

* * *

****Acceptance**

_by Kathryn Hart_

**Post-Journey's End: Parallel World  
**

Rose plopped down on the sofa in her room, waiting for her new Doctor to follow. She heard the human Doctor close the door behind them before he walked over to join her.

* * *

Ever since the events at Bad Wolf Bay, where this new Doctor had been left behind with her, things had been rather strained for the two of them.

Until one day, things had been quiet in the Tyler mansion.

All of a sudden a small terrier raced through the room and jumped onto the Doctor's lap, who had been sitting on a chair in the den across from Rose. Rose and the Doctor stared at each other until they both burst out laughing.

"Little Rosie just can't stay away from her Doctor, can she?" He spoke in a teasing manner to the dog. Rose flashed him her special smile reserved only for her Doctor.

After that things went smoother. Rose finally accepted that she had been given what she always wanted: a chance to live a normal life with the man she had always loved.

They hadn't stopped talking since. They talked about what happened after they had been separated, how the parallel world was different than the other one, how happy they both were to be reunited again.

Rose loved hearing stories about the Doctor's travels after she had nearly fallen through the void, although she wished with all her heart that she could've been there too.

* * *

The Doctor was telling her a fascinating story about a living sun inhabiting humans when the door to her room opened.

It was her dad, well, technically, her dead father's parallel twin.

Pete Tyler peeked his head through the door.

"Hey Rose, Doctor." He smiled at the pair. "Sorry to interrupt, but Rose, do you still have my watch, the one that you borrowed before you left?"

"Oh right, sorry." She got up and gave him the watch sitting on the dresser. The Doctor watched her movements and mannerisms towards her new-found dad with curiosity

"Thanks love." Pete Tyler shut the door quietly behind him.

Silence was thick between the two of them, now alone again.

"How long was it before you accepted him as your father?" The Doctor finally said. Rose looked away from him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rose, I was there!" He spun her around to face him. "I was there when you held his hand as _your _father was dying! And I held your hand after it was over." He grasped her hand to demonstrate. A single tear splashed down from Rose's eye. Since he had become human, The Doctor had tried to avoid talking about times in his Ninth form, because he didn't want to remind Rose that not only had she lost her Time Lord Doctor, she had once lost the first Doctor she'd ever known also. But this time it was needed.

"Sometimes..." She spoke. "Sometimes he acts so different that I could never see him as my dad. So confident and full of pride, nothing like the father you took me to see all those years ago." More tears splashed down as a distant memory hit her mind. A memory of her father, her real father.

_"Who am I love?" She leaned against his hand resting on the side of her face, letting the tears fall unashamedly._

_ "My daddy."_

_ "I was never there for you."_

_ "You would've been."_

_ "But I can do this for you."  
_

Then she thought about how excited she was to see her dad again, in the parallel world, how she had laughed with him in this very mansion, but he hadn't even known who she really was.

"But other times, it seems like he never left, and there's no difference." She continued. "He really loves me and my mum, he really does." She leaned against the Doctor's warm chest, letting the beat of his single heart fill her body.

"Technically, he's my stepdad now." She said.

"Oh, did he and your mum remarry?" There was a lovely twinkle in the Doctor's eye at the thought of a grand wedding.

"Yes. It was a wonderful ceremony." Rose leaned up to look him in the eye. "Remember when you took me to my parents' wedding, all those years ago?"

"Yeah, your dad forgot your mum's name. Blimey I thought she was going to give him what for. By the way, how's your mum dealing with all this, has she accepted him as well?" Rose thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess she's just grateful for the chance to live a life with the man she loves, even if he is different." Rose gazed into The Doctor's big brown eyes, letting him catch the reference to himself. She leaned her head back down on his chest.

"Did you miss me?" He leaned his head on top of her's.

"Every waking minute." The Doctor leaned his head towards her cheek.

_"Rose."_ He whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with passion. She smiled broadly, lifting her head up again.

"Doctor." She stated as if it was the answer to the universe.

"Hello!" He replied, joy evident in his voice. Both their grins grew larger.

"I love you." Rose said. Unlike before, this time she spoke with confidence.

"Quite right too." Rose's brow furrowed with displeasure at the memory, but let him continue.

"And I _know_ it deserves saying: Rose Tyler..." He leaned towards her. With his lips inches from hers, he whispered.

_"I love you."_

When they finally broke apart, the Doctor whispered in her ear again.

_"How long you gonna stay with me?"_

Rose paused, letting a smile full of relief and sheer happiness take over as she whispered back, leaning towards the Doctor's lips again.

"_Forever."_

_

* * *

_**And forever it shall be! Reviews satisfy the Bad Wolf! :D**_  
_


End file.
